Arms of the Ocean
by forever-missing-him
Summary: Emma is bitter and cold after King George kills the man she loves in front of her- Graham, the Huntsman. Therefore, she vows to avenge him. And by doing that, she becomes a pirate. But what happens when she meets Captain Hook, who is facing the same problem as her? I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Just an idea I got while browsing tumblr. Creds to whoever made the cover graphic.**

_**"In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, **_

_**And all this devotion I never knew at all,**_

_** And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,**_

_** Then the arms of the ocean, deliver me."**_

_**- Never let me go, Florence and the Machine.**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

The blonde woman, disguised as a male pirate, walked aboard Captain Calico's board with a smirk gracing her features.

"I expect you _newcomers_," he snarled the last word, "to do as I say." He narrowed his eyes. "Anyone who does not follow my orders.." he paused and smiled devilishly. "Will be visiting Davy Jones's Locker." His dark, menacing eyes scanned the crowd of men, drinking in every bit and detail. His eyes stopped on her, however, and he stepped closer. The men cleared a path for him, leading straight to her.

"_You,_" he spat, "Go scrub the deck, will ye?"

She clenched her hands, resisting the urge to pull out the two cavalry swords she sharpened and hidden within the padding of her clothes before boarding the ship that morning.

"Aye, _Cap'n,_" she hissed through clenched teeth, trying for a smile.

Calico watched, smirking as she grabbed a wooden bucket, filled it with water, grabbed a sponge, and started scrubbing the deck. She narrowed her eyes dangerously when he spit on the wooden floorboards beneath him. "Clean that up," he grinned.

Again, Emma found herself trying to maintain her anger. _When the ship starts sailing,_ she thought. Then, she would carry out her plan. She sighed and trudged over to where Calico spit, scrubbing antagonizingly slow, waiting for the ship to set sail.

As she scrubbed, her face towards the floorboards and hidden from view, she smirked to herself when she heard Calico say, "You five! Raise the sails!" he then turned to two other men. "Raise the anchor! Go, go, go, you dirty, miserable gits!" She heard Calico's old men chuckling behind her.

As the boat started drifting across the sea, Emma's head slowly rose and tackled Calico down, her legs pressed hard against his arms, her heels professionally keeping his legs down. His men readied their swords.

Emma laughed, no longer having to disguise her appearance and her voice. She took off her hat and wig, revealing glossy blonde tresses, and took off her faux facial hair. The men around her gasped. She threw the padding she stuck into her clothes down onto the floorboards and took out her two cavalry swords.

"Any of you take a step forward, and I may just be forced to cut off your captain's head." she threatened, voice low and menacing. In the silence, she waited while getting rope out from her back pocket and tying up Calico expertly. She could see them all hesitating. Every single one of them seemed to be holding their breaths. She slowly stood up, a challenging smile on her face. Beneath her, Calico screamed, "What are you stupid gits waiting for? Just impale her with a bloody sword already, for fuck's sake! I shall be fine!" She scoffed and knocked out Calico with a punch to the head.

Emma barely had time to react before a plethora of sweaty men came charging at her, only a few armed with swords.

She barely dodged a sword swung at her chest, but she wasted no time to dig out a small dagger from within her boot, and flicked it towards the pirate's throat. She watched with a satisfied smirk as the man fell down.

Another man came charging at her. She leapt onto him and stabbed him. She kicked off his back once the blade was in his chest, and as he toppled down as she grabbed another and broke his head against another's skull.

She was one woman against many men, but that didn't stop her. She paused only briefly to catch her breath, but once the men recovered and stood once more, she was on the move.

She grabbed the head of a pirate and leapt upward, kicking another square in the chest before sharply turning the guy's head to the side. There was a snap and he fell to join the dead.

Emma was getting tired, but luckily for her, there were only six men left alive of the thirty-nine, including Calico, who was still unconscious and lying in a pool of his own men's blood. She heard gasps and screams from the pier. It was obvious they could see what was happening, for they were only a mile away.

She gritted her teeth. She raised her swords and ran forward, her two blades colliding against one of a pirate's. She quickly sidestepped and slashed it against his chest.

Suddenly, another ran forward and tackled her down before she could even think. She thrashed for a bit before remembering that that wouldn't do any good.

Emma kicked up her leg, straight into the man's groin before drawing her arm back and punching him straight across the face. He groaned loudly and let go of her, hands opting to hold onto his groin instead. She quickly stabbed him in the chest and moved on.

And then suddenly, she was knocked down again, both her swords knocked out of her hands and away from her grasp. Something swiped at her cheek and blood poured down from the cut on her face.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" a pirate growled viciously.

She thrashed and aimed for his groin, but he saw it coming and forced down her leg. She fumbled for a knife in her vest, but before she could stab him, the pirate knocked her knife out from her hand once again and it flew down to the cabins below. As Emma and the pirate struggled to kill one another, a familiar face came up from below deck and lunged forward, grabbing Emma's sword and stabbing the man, who coughed up warm blood that spilt onto her face and collapsed on top of her.

She grunted in thanks to Red, the "big bad wolf," and pushed the dead body off of her before standing up and smoothing out her clothes. She looked up at Red and smirked at her. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was locked down below, my hands and feet tied up.. when a knife," she stopped to hold up Emma's knife that she took out from her vest, "flew down to the cabins and landed a few inches away from my reach. So when I heard battle cries and screaming, I decided to cut myself free and come to your rescue." She bowed low. "You're welcome, my captain." She grinned to Emma.

Emma let out a laugh. "Help me scrub the blood off the floorboards while I throw these bodies out into the ocean, will you? You're standing on my new ship."

Red laughed and grabbed the bucket of water that Emma was using earlier, starting to scrub the blood as Emma hauled body after body, dumping them into the darkest pits of the ocean.

* * *

**Just wrote it for fun. Following chapters will have flashbacks, explaining why Emma's doing what she's doing, what she needs a ship for, her past, etc. Hope you liked it. If not, then.. Oh well. Just don't read my stories, as I'm writing to improve.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you go, guys. Sorry if this chapter sucks or is uneventful. I promise the next one there'll be tons of action, more flashbacks, possibly even Hook? Maybe. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After helping Red clean the bloodied floorboards, Emma steered the ship to Tortuga to visit her home and move all her belongings into the ship. She also planned to paint the ship black and dye the sails deep red with skulls and crossbones. They were there in about three hours, seeing as they were not too far away from Tortuga.

Red decided to be Emma's first mate since Granny died a week ago. Red had been miserable and had been living in the woods, often missing meals until Calico took her on to this very ship.

"Guard the ship while I'm gone, Red." Emma smiled to her friend who nodded before heading off to her home, right next to the tavern. She put all of her items in a large cardboard box and then walked into the tavern, buying a large chest full of rum and food that would last probably at least a year, along with black and white paint and red dye.

As she was walking back towards the ship, she noticed a white wolf with one red eye and one black eye, running towards her. A sad smile crept upon her pink lips. She crouched down as the wolf climbed into her lap. She laughed tearfully, and then got back onto her feet. "Let's go back to my ship, yeah?"

He panted heavily, and followed Emma to the ship.

* * *

"Hey Red, I got you a friend!" Emma called out as she boarded.

"What?" Her eyes then widened when she saw the wolf. Her face then became deadpan.

"Not funny, Em."

"Eh," she shrugged. "It was worth a try. I'm going to go change and then put the chest into the mess hall, redecorate, turn this ship into my own." She said, looking down at her dirty and bloodied clothes. She also needed to clean and sharpen her swords and knives. "Be back in an hour or two. Then, we can carry out my plan of vengeance! Hooray!" she said sardonically, throwing her arms into the air.

She then walked off into her cabin below, cleaning her bloodied swords and knives with water and sharpening them once more before setting them in her cabin and grabbing the buckets of paint. She hired a group of men to paint the ship and the sails. When they were finished, Emma stood at the helm, admiring her new ship.

"Emma!" she heard Red shout from behind her. She whipped around, blonde curls flapping in the wind. "Calico's stirring!"

She smirked to herself. "I'll come down there to talk to him after I change my clothes." she told her, then ran off into her cabin to do just that. She changed into a brown leather corset that she had to lace up, black tight-fitting pants, and her black leather lace-up boots. She grabbed her dagger and sheathed it into the hilt of her belt, finally walking over to the little chamber that was built on the ship for prisoners.

She stopped right in front of Calico, who was chained to the wall and bent over at the waist. She kicked him in the stomach and he snapped his head up and groaned. When their eyes met, he smirked whimsically. His eyes landed on her breasts, and his smirk grew even wider.

"Ah, hello lass. I wonder how I missed those," he motioned with his head to her breasts, "and mistook you for a _man_."

"Shut your mouth." She whispered dangerously, kicking him in the stomach once more. "The next time, it's in the groin."

His eyes narrowed. "I advise you, lass, that you get you and your bloody damn fine breasts off my ship, before I break free of these chains and dispose of you myself."

She laughed. "Oh, Calico. How pathetic are you? This is _my _ship now.. and you'll never be able to get free from those chains."

His eyes stared at his shoes and he was silent for a fleeting moment, before he exhaled deeply and looked straight into her eyes. "May I ask, lass, why you did this?"

"Well, you're working under _King George_, aren't you?" she sneered his name, the words burning her tongue.

"Aye,"

"That's why. I'll be back to dispose of you later." She turned to walk away, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm going to get me ship back, lass. I am, of course, the best captain there ever will be on this ship."

"And that's why a female beat your whole crew's ass as well as yours and took over your ship, correct?" She smiled to herself when he fell silent. She walked away, and back up to the main deck.

* * *

"Red, have you gotten all of your items on board? It's time to track down George's other ships."

"Aye, Captain Em!" She smiled. "Wow. Speaking like a pirate.. it's so fun!"

Emma ignored her comment and grabbed a map. "Set course for.." Her eyes scanned the map intently for a few seconds, before settling down on one place. "Mutineer Falls. Two of George's ships are going to be docked at the harbor there for the next three days. We'd better hurry, Red. This trip's going to take at least a day and a half, leaving barely enough time for me to do as I planned."

"On it. Mutineer Falls, here we come."

As Emma steered the ship, she found herself lost in the beauty of the blue arms of the ocean, as well as the beauty of the blue sky. She turned around when she heard panting behind her. "Hey, Ethelwolf." She still remembered when they named him together.

* * *

_"So, what are you going to name him?" the blonde asked, elbowing the male next to her._

_He pursed his lips for a moment, staring at the wolf in front of him, and then turned to face Emma. "Ethelwolf," he smiled brightly at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly._

_"Ethelwolf? Really?"_

_"Hey, it's a pretty fitting name, if you ask me." He turned back to face the wolf, who was asleep. "It means loyal or noble wolf,"_

_Emma laughed. "You're so cheesy. Seriously,"_

_"I love you too," he laughed._

* * *

She sighed and pushed back the tears forming in her green eyes.

"I'll avenge you, Graham," she whispered. "I promise."

* * *

**REVIEW, MY LOVELIES.**

**please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a nice, long chapter for you guys. Well, it's not particularly long, but.. Longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Land ahoy, Cap'n!" Red shouted, pointing to the island of Mutineer Falls.

Emma walked to the railing of the ship, staring out into the distance at the shabby island full of homeless people. She had heard that there were excellent men who were trained to be pirates here. She decided that she would recruit some men to her crew after she took care of some business. She could see the silhoutettes of the two ships she planned to take over. One was docked at the eastern pier, the other docked at the western pier. _Perfect, _Emma thought with a smile on her face. That way, neither ships will see the other being attacked and ravaged.

"Port at the southern pier, please."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n. Can I join in on the plan this time, Emma?" Red asked, an excited glint in her hazel eyes.

"Seeing as you saved my ass last time, of course."

"So what's the plan?"

"We're going to the eastern pier. No need for disguising ourselves as men this time. Instead, we'll disguise ourselves as tavern wenches. They'll take us to our ship, and when it's time to kick their asses, I'll drunkenly giggle and hiccup like the bubbly blonde that I am, kick the stupid pirate touching me, and that's when you know that you should start killing!" Emma said with a sardonic smile on her face.

Red sat there and stared at her for a moment, making Emma's eyebrows furrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.. It's just, have you ever realized that you like a little bit like a mix of Snow White and King Charming? Oh my gosh! What if you're their missing daughter, but you just don't know it?! Oh. My. Gosh," she squealed.

"Red, calm down. I'm most definitely not their child," Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

With a smirk on her ruby lips, she replied, "You may not see it, but I do.. Now let's go kill some pirates!"

* * *

"Oh, captain!" Emma tried to squeal when the captain touched her up _there_, acting her part as a drunk wench. From the corner of her eye, she can see that Red is doing just as she is.

"Oh, how I cannot wait to have you," Captain Barbosa whispered huskily into her ear as he ran his curious hands all over her body, making her feel disgust all over. "My dear, my dear.. Your body is so magnificent, lass," he bent his head down low, sticking his tongue into her cleavage while stroking her lower area. She would've knocked him out right then and there, but she had to signal Red first to get her ready. As Barbosa slid her panties down to her knees, and his tongue danced in between her breasts, she giggled and hiccupped. She saw Red nod in the corner of her eye, and with a punch to the face, the captain was knocked out.

"Jackass," Emma muttered under her breath, wiping the spit off from between her breasts. She swiftly tied Barbosa's hands and legs together while Red fended off the pirates. When she was finished, she drew her two daggers from the hilt of her belt, turning around to throw one to Red while slitting one pirate's throat in the process. In the corner, her eye caught something shining in the distance. Two cutlasses with wickedly sharp, curved ends.

"Red! Head's up!" she yelled out, throwing one cutlass into the air for her.

"Thanks!" she called out, catching the cutlass with one hand as she stabbed a man in the back and another in the stomach.

As she turned around, she was nearly brought to the ground when three pirates began running towards her, but she quickly side-stepped them all. She hopped onto one's back, and threw him onto the ground. As she hopped onto another's back, she snapped one's neck with a sickening crack. The pirate she was standing on tried throwing her off, but to no avail. She threw him onto the ground on top of the other, and ran her cutlass down into their stomachs.

"Behind you!" Red called out to Emma. The blonde whipped around as swift as lightning, and stabbed a pirate in the shoulder with her dagger, and ran her cutlass through his stomach with her cutlass.

With no more pirates running over trying to kill her, Emma ran over to Red, who was surrounded by a circle of pirates. She jumped into the middle of the circle, where Red was, and they stood back-to-back. As if they were thinking the same thing, both began attacking at

"Emma!" Red called out from behind her. They had already killed at least ninety percent of the men already. "Go! Take Barbosa to the ship, I can take these last fifteen!" Red motioned to the fifteen pirates with her head.

"Are you sure?" Emma hesitated.

"Yes, I'm sure! Go, Emma!"

Emma sighed and tried to throw the heavy Barbosa over her shoulder, but managed to after a minute of struggling.

"I'll be back in five minutes to help you throw the bodies into the sea!"

"Okay!" She had already killed approximately six of the fifteen pirates.

Emma ran towards her ship with Barbosa on her shoulder. She quickly threw him into the chamber with Calico, who chuckled at the sight of the unconscious captain, and chained him into the wall next to Calico who was now guffawing.

"What's so funny, Calico?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, darling. You are quite the feisty lass, aren't you?" He winked at her.

She scoffed and walked out. She jumped off her ship and ran to Red, who was already beginning to throw the bodies out into the sea.

She walked on board, staring blankly at the dead, bloodied men on the deck. She quietly helped Red rid of the deceased.

Emma sighed when they were done, wiping sweat off from her forehead and resting her hands on her hips.

"Great work, Red." she smiled at her friend as they walked back to their ship.

"Thanks, Em."

"We'll take the other ship tomorrow. For now, how 'bout we go recruit some men?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Red breathed out. "A whole crew versus two women.. now _that's_ exhausting,"

Emma chuckled at her friend. "Mind if we shower first? I feel all.. dirty," Emma frowned, remembering how Barbosa's hands groped her.

"Of course."

"You know, Red, you're oh so very lucky that the pirate you went with didn't touch you yet,"

"I am, aren't I?"

* * *

After showering, Emma sharpened her new cutlass and placed it next to her two cavalry swords. She walked out of her quarters and on to the main deck, where Red was eating.

"Are you ready?" Emma called out, making Red turn around.

"Always am," She smiled.

"Let's go then." she said, hopping off onto the ground.

"So, what's the process?"

"Hmm," Emma thought for a moment. "We'll bring the men who want to become part of our crew to the other ship tomorrow. Whoever lives, will join us."

Red nodded.

In no time, they were at a part of the tavern, where pirate captains usually went to recruit men. Whoever sat in that closed off area, were the men who wanted to be a pirate. There were about two dozen men sitting there, drinking rum and chatting with one another. All eyes snapped up to Emma and Red when they entered.

"Are you a pirate cap'n, miss?" one of the men immediately asked, excitement in his eyes.

When she nodded, the men cheered.

"So you all want to be part of my crew?" She said with a smirk on her pink lips.

They all nodded and muttered to one another.

"You're the woman who took over Calico, aren't you? Hell yes, we want to be part of your crew!"

Emma chuckled. "Here's the catch. We're going to ravage Captain Timothy tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Whoever wants in on the crew will have to join us," Emma motioned to herself and Red, "on the attack tomorrow. Whoever survives, congratulations, you're part of my crew. Whoever dies.." Emma trailed off. "Does that sound fair enough, men?"

Emma stood there with raised eyebrows as the men mutttered amongst themselves, nodding their heads.

"Great. Meet at the southern pier by first daylight tomorrow. Come armed. Say your goodbyes, because there will be no going back after ravaging the ship." Emma and Red walked out the tavern and back onto their ship.

* * *

The next morning, just as the sun was about to rise, Emma and Red woke up and began to get ready.

After showering, Emma changed into a strapless flowing white dress with one side that dips down lower than the other, a black bolero jacket with golden buttons, a brown leather corset, and brown leather knee-high lace-up boots. She grabbed her cutlass and a cavalry sword holding them in her hands. She took a few daggers and hid them in her boots and in her jacket.

"Come on, Red! Sun's rising, we have to get going to the tavern! You can have my other cavalry sword, by the way!"

"Thanks, coming!" Red called out. In less than a minute, she came running out with her cutlass and a cavalry sword.

They stood at on the main deck, staring out at the group of men, all armed with swords and daggers and had determined looks on their grim, fierce faces, who were approaching their ship.

Emma and Red jumped off their ship just as the group of men stopped on the pier.

"Are you all ready?" Emma asked, eyes scanning the group.

They all nodded, some said, "Aye, Cap'n,"

"Let's get to it then, shall we?"

They walked to the western pier, eyes set on the pirate ship. There were no silhouettes of men, for they were probably all asleep. One by one, they all climbed aboard the ship, readying their weapons.

"You all stay here, I'm going to go tie up the captain. Attack if anyone but me comes up," she ordered.

She crept down into the captain's quarters, opening a door labeled, 'Captain Timothy'. She walked silently across the floor, and got onto Timothy's bed. She placed her legs on either side, and started tying his arms and legs together. Just as she finished tying him up, his eyes popped open. He thrashed and screamed, probably waking up his whole crew.

"Shut the fuck up!" The blonde yelled, then knocked him out. She took the key to his room, and locked the door behind her as she walked out. This way, she was the only one who had access to Timothy. Above deck, she can hear battle cries, and the thump of bodies falling to the floor.

She raced up to the deck to see that many of the men from Timothy's crew were on the floor, and that none of the men from the tavern were dead. She wasn't surprised, to say the least.

She walked over to Red, killing a few men who blocked her path along the way.

"Tied him up?" Red asked Emma when she reached her.

"Yup. Locked him in his own quarters. No one can save him now," Emma smirked.

They stood and watched while the men from the tavern and Timothy's crew attacked one another. It was all over in less than twenty minutes, the winning side being the men from the tavern. They had all gotten away alive, but suffer a stab to the arm or the leg, or a tiny cut or scrape on their body.

With a smile, Emma looked at the men. "Congratulations, you're all now invited to be part of my crew."

They whooped and cheered, obviously overjoyed. Emma couldn't blame them, adrenaline was coursing through their veins.

"Red, please take them back to the ship. I have a few things I need to do. I'll be back within the hour."

"Okay. See you there," she said before turning to the group of men.

Emma opened the door to Timothy's quarters, and threw him over her shoulder. "Someone please take him into the chamber with Calico and Barbosa, please. And chain him up real good." She handed him to a man who volunteered, and then she walked away.

She bought gasoline and matches from a small shop, and walked back to the western pier and onto the ship that was now empty. She grabbed the treasure chest full of gold and jewels, and poured gasoline all over the ship, and then lit a match. She threw the match onto the ship, and walked away. Hauling the treasure chest, Emma walked over to the eastern pier and did the same. Now hauling two treasure chests, she walked over to a small little pharmacy to see a doctor.

"Hello, and why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a doctor who's willing to come aboard my ship for the rest of his life to treat any of my men who happen to be ill or injured."

He was silent for a moment. Feeling his hesitance, Emma spoke up once more. "I'll give you your own room, and bathroom. Perhaps even one of these treasure chests here."

"Deal," he immediately said.

Emma smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Emma. And you are?"

"Victor."

"Well, Victor. Pack your bags, medicine, whatever. Come to the southern pier when you're done. Your room and your treasure chest will be waiting for you."

She walked out of the little shop and back to the southern pier where her ship was docked. She could see all of the men mingling while waiting for her to come back to show them to their rooms. There were twenty-four men.

"Okay, please get into a single file line. Red and I will show you to your rooms, one-by-one." In no time, all of the men were settled in one of the fifty-six rooms that were now theirs.

"Emma!" She heard Red call out. "There's a man named Victor who says you invited to our ship.

As Red and Emma passed each other, she heard Red mutter, "And he is h-o-t."

She chuckled, and walked over to Victor.

"Welcome aboard. Come with me," she said, walking down into the rooms before he could say anything. She opened the door to his new dwelling, and showed him a bright room with cream colored carpet, white wallpaper, a crystal chandelier, a king-sized bed, the treasure chest Emma had promised him, and a large closet. "Welcome to your new, humble abode, Victor."

"Woah. This is so much better than my place back in the pharmacy."

"You lived in your pharmacy?"

"Hey, I didn't have much money."

Emma shrugged and turned around. "Enjoy your stay, Victor!" She called out over her shoulder.

* * *

At dinner time, everyone gathered at the mess hall. It was a large dining room with three fancy crystal chandeliers hanging directly above them, white marble floors, a long mahogany table that seated fifty-six. Twenty-seven chairs on either side, one chair at one end of the table, and one larger chair at the other end of the table. She had also hired a cook.

Everyone eagerly sat down and waited for their food.

Red sat on the chair directly across from her at the other end of the table, while Emma sat on the larger chair. Red stood up and called everyone to attention.

"Hey! Hey! How 'bout we all introduce ourselves, yeah? I'll start. I'm Red! Yay!"

They moved down the line, all saying their names. Emma barely remembered any though. All the names she could recall were Victor, James, Lucian, Caden, and Peter. When it was almost her turn, she began to pay attention. "I'm Emma. Call me Captain, Captain Emma, Emma, whatever. I _will _be keeping an eye out to look for a second mate soon. Just a head's up."

Some set heir jaw in determination, just like Emma. Others had an excited gleam in their eyes.

This, was going to be interesting.

* * *

After dinner, Emma sat down by herself on one of the wooden benches, looking up at the stars. She looked to her right when she felt someone sitting down next to her. She saw a man, probably around her age, maybe even older, with eyes like the sky and brown hair. Oddly enough, he looked like someone. Someone special to her.

"Oh, hey. Uh, Lucian, right? Sorry if I'm wrong, I'm not very good with names."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm Lucian."

That chuckle. It sounded so familar, yet.. she doesn't know where she recognizes it from.

"Lucian.."

"Lucian Humbert. I believe you knew my brother, Graham Humbert?"

Her eyes widened. She was silent for a moment. She stared down at her clasped hands. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

He sighed. "He always talked about you, Emma. I used to always tease him about it. "

Emma laughed. "I miss him, so much."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a moment before Emma stood up. "Hey, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay. Good night, Emma,"

"Night," she replied before walking down into the chamber that held all of the captains.

When she approached, all three of their eyes met hers.

Timothy wolf-whistled. "Woo, baby. I didn't have enough time to look at you while you were beating me up. I must say, you are the epitome of beauty."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to hang you all tomorrow morning. Had you all and your crews fought like men, you all would not be hanged like dogs." She walked out.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. **

**Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day. Woohoo! Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, what's next?" Red came up and asked her one day while Emma was steering the ship.

"Buccaneers' Cove. A few of George's ships are _always_ there," She said, looking out into the horizon. "In fact, it's right up there," she pointed to the small sheltered bay in the distance.

"Hmm. Okay! Well, I'm going to go find out what that hot doctor you brought in is up to!"

Emma chuckled. She was supposed to hang the three captains, but she kind of got caught up. Instead, she immediately began setting course for Buccaneers' Cove. Then, a man, probably around seventeen, came up to her with a shy smile. He had green eyes and brown hair. She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows at him. She wondered how he possibly managed to get away from the ship ravage unharmed. Then, she realized he was the one who had offered to tie up Timothy.

"Hey. Do you need something?"

He blushed scarlet red right then and there, and pursed his lips for a fleeting second before answering.

"I'm P- Peter. Uhm, c- could we get any drinks other than rum at the next stop? I- I don't really.. uh," he stuttered nervously, one hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She laughed, making his face light up. "Of course, Peter. But you have to pay for it, alright?"

"Y-yes Cap'n. I don't have money.. but I can do something! Like.. scrub the deck some more or help out more in some way.." he trailed off.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. I have enough gold to buy you all anything you desire," She smiled at him.

"Thank you Cap'n." he quickly said, blushed once more, and then scampered off.

Emma turned her attention back to the steering wheel, and to the cove. After thirty minutes, they were there. She ported at one of the piers and let down the board, walking off from that instead of just jumping off the ship like she normally did after grabbing her weapons. One by one, the men walked off and into the sand. When Red and Victor didn't get up to the main deck and get off, Emma raised and eyebrow.

"Red?" She called out.

"I'm a little busy right now, Ems! I'll catch up with all of you in an hour or two!" she yelled out from below deck.

What she and Victor were doing down there alone, Emma didn't want to know.

She sighed. "Come on, guys. You can all go treat yourselves to drinks at the tavern nearby that's approximately a mile west. Peter, you come with me."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled when 'oooh's and wolf whistled broke out in the crowd of men, and they pushed a blushing Peter out from the crowd and towards her. "We're going to get some more provisions. We'll come to you guys when we're finished, alright? See you guys in approximately forty-five minutes. If we're not back by then, return back to the ship."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Emma." they all said in unison, surprising her.

"What, were you guys all practicing that line or something?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

They all sat there with smiles on their faces, coughing awkwardly. "Yes. Yes we have!" someone finally called out from the back.

She laughed. "Come on, Peter. Let's get going," she grabbed his hand and tugged him forward, making him blush again.

They walked in silence for five minutes until they reached a small shop. They entered, and Emma picked out a few items. She grabbed twenty-six candles, one for every person on the ship, twenty-six boxes of matches, coal, condoms for Victor and Red, two crates of water bottles, various medicine bottles, two pairs of pants, shirts, underwear, and shoes for twenty-four, soap, and shampoo. After paying for the items, Emma walked out with Peter.

"Help me carry some of these to the ship." She said, handing him some of the provisions.

"Woah, Emma."

She smiled at him. "Let's go, Peter."

After putting a candle, two pairs of pants, shirts, underwear, and shoes, soap, shampoo, and a box of matches in each room, water bottles in the ice house, and throwing three condoms at Victor and Red, Peter and Emma walked off the ship once more to find the others in the tavern. It took fifteen minutes to do all of that, leaving thirty minutes to walk a kilometer westward.

Emma stopped quickly to change into a white blouse, black corset, black tight jeans, black knee high lace-up boots, black leather fingerless gloves, and her black bolero jacket with golden buttons.

"Come on, Peter, Red, Victor! It's time to get to the others."

"I'd actually rather stay here," Victor said.

"Okay. Whatever you want. Let's go guys."

As they were walking, a pirate that most definitely was _not_ from her crew ran into them. He had been running for quite awhile, from the looks. "No going back.. Never.. Hook.. Dangerous! Dangerous.." he muttered beneath his breath. He took off running the opposite direction again.

"What is his problem?" Red asked.

But then, they saw what his problem was when they looked straight ahead. There was a ship raiding another. One of the ships was labeled as the Jolly Roger. The other, she recognized, was one of George's ships. From what she could see, George's pirates were kicking ass.

She took off running towards the ships immediately, determined to also capture the captain aboard George's ship.

"Emma! Emma!"

She ignored their shouts from behind her and drew her cutlass and cavarly sword, running up onto George's boat and immediately started to slash in all directions, killing off approximately ten men on board. She turned towards a man who was shouting orders at the top of his lungs. The pirates responded to him in, 'aye, aye, cap'n!'s. Emma smirked and walked up to him, knocking him out by punching him, just as she knocked out the other captains.

Emma jumped onto the nearby ship, the Jolly Roger, and looked around. There were only about five men left alive. In the corner, she saw a man dressed in a black leather overcoat that showed off his chest hair, boots, a hook for a hand, and many, many accessories on him that included an earring and rings. He had stubble on his chin, and the bluest eyes she's ever seen. The moment their eyes meet, Emma was temporarily paralyzed.

"Would you ever be so kind as to untie me, lass?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She walked towards him and swiftly slashed at the ropes on his arms and legs.

"Thank you, love. Now what are you doing aboard my ship?" he asked nonchalantly as his men battled with George's.

"I saw the fight from where I was. I saw that your ass was getting kicked, so I decided to help."

"Ah, you're quite the generous lass, now aren't you? I saw what you did back there on George's ship. Killed ten men by yourself. Fiesty. I like that." he sent her a smile that probably would've made all the other girls swoon, but she wasn't like all the other girls.

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes," was his simple reply, and in a second, they were on George's ship, standing back to back. They fought and fended off pirates trying to skewer them for approximately fifteen minutes, before they all died. In the end, all that was left of Hook's crew was him and three other men.

"Ah, bloody hell.." he groaned. "This is the second time this has happened. Now I have to go find a new bloody crew-" he was cut off when one pirate came up from below in Hook's ship that was not a part of his crew and set the Jolly Roger on ablaze. "No!" Hook lunged forward, but Emma held him back. "It's gone, Hook! It's g-" she was also cut off when the ship they were standing on exploded, sending both she and Hook into the water.

For a moment, all she could hear was the roaring of the ocean. All she could see was dark blue and.. was that Hook's hand trying to grab her? She was running out of air. How long was she down here? Thirty seconds? Forty? A minute? Emma couldn't tell. It seemed like forever, for her lungs were begging for air.

Emma gasped and gulped in the air when Hook pulled her up to the surface. "Looks like we're fair now, love. I must say, we make quite the team," he smirked at her. She coughed as she ignored him and swam a few feet back to shore, walking back onto the sand, where Peter and Red were waiting for her with a towel.

"Oh gosh, it's so. Freaking. Cold." She said as she walked into the towel Peter was holding up. He wraped it around her and then stood behind her, hesitating to hug her. When he mustered up the courage and wrapped his arms around her however, she turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"U-Uhm.. J-Just thought I'd keep you warm this way.."

She chuckled and exhaled deeply. Hook then came out of the water along with his three men.

"What, no towel or hug for me? I resent that, lad," he jutted out his lower lip, pouting. He then turned around and stared out at his burning ship. "My ship.." he trailed off. "Looks like we," he motioned to himself and his three men, "are going to have to come aboard your ship until we get back on our feet,"

Emma narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, staring down Hook for a whole minute until she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine. But you're going to have to scrub the deck and clean the dishes just like everyone else, you got that?"

"Your wish is my comman, m'lady," he bowed low and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her skin, leaving her skin burning.

"First, we need to go get my crew-"

"Cap'n Emma!" she heard someone call out from behind her. She whipped around to see her whole crew walking towards them.

"Guys, Hook over here is going to be joining us on our little trips. Not Captain Hook, but _Hook_,"

Hook's face became deadpan. "I hate it when they don't call me captain, but I'm afraid I'll just have to bear with it.. That is, except for you, my love." he stared at her intensely, licking his lips in a sexual manner. She face-palmed him and walked away with her crew. When she didn't hear Hook follow her, she stopped and turned around.

"What, are you not coming?" she raised and eyebrow.

He smirked and followed, his three men following closely behind. They all climbed aboard Emma's ship, her crew immediately going to rest in their respective rooms. Hook and his three men stood there awkwardly until Emma walked up to them.

"Come on guys, let me show you to your rooms." she led them each into their own rooms. She learned that their names were Smee, Jacob, and Garrett. She had to say, Garret was definitely eye candy.

She showed Hook to his room last.

"What, aren't you going to stay?"

She left the room, slamming the door behind her while saying, "Dream on, Hook!"

"I will!"

* * *

**Please review. I'm aiming for five reviews for each chapter, so 20 reviews is the goal! I feel like you guys don't like it or are getting bored of it when you don't review, lol. :c**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shortest chapter so far, but full of action, if you ask me.**

* * *

"Emma, love!" Hook called out while Emma was steering the ship.

She turned around, an irked look on her face. "What, Hook?" she sighed.

"It seems that I've ran out of rum in my room. Care to share?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Damn it, Hook." she paused for a moment. "Can any of your men steer the ship while I take a break?"

"Smee!" he yelled out, and immediately, a plump man with a red cap came running forward, saluting to Hook.

"Yes, Captain?"

"He's not a captain. At least, not anymore," Emma interrupted. "This is _my_ ship, keep that in mind."

"Aye, Captain Emma. My apologies," he said in one breath.

"Would you please steer the ship for this lovely captain while we.. ah, spend a little time together, Smee?"

"Aye," he said, and walked to the steering wheel.

"Come on, Hook." Emma said, leading him to her quarters.

She pushed open the mahogany door labeled with her name to reveal a room four times larger than the others and was big enough to let three people live comfortably; it had forest green wallpaper, black colored carpet, a king-sized bed with black covers and a white leather headboard, a large built-in white closet, a desk, a nightstand, and a large window that almost took up one whole wall that showed the view of the ocean and the sky.

Hook whistled.

"Bloody hell, Emma. What does one lass need all of this room for, eh? Why don't I move into your room?" he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, licking his lips.

Emma muttered obscenities while opening a chest in the corner of a room and getting out two bottles of rum out of the many she had in there.

"What, only two?" Hook raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need a drunk Hook running around naked. You're already too much for me to handle." She smirked.

"But darling! Drunk, naked Hook is always the _best _Hook."

She scoffed and was about to leave her quarters when Hook pinned her to her own wall, craning his neck so that his lips were next to her ear.

"You were magnificent fighting out there, lass." he purred, sending shivers down her spine. "However, not quite magnificent enough. How about I give you some sword lessons sometime, eh, love?"

"If I say yes, will you let go of me?"

"Aye,"

"Then yes,"

Hook chuckled and leaned back a bit to make eye contact with her, but still kept her pinned to the wall.

"A bit of advice, love." he paused and stared at her intensely. "When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it," he ground his hips against hers. He smirked when he saw Emma fighting back a moan. "I'll see you real soon, love!" he said before he sauntered out of her quarters.

Emma stood there, dumbfounded for a moment at Hook's actions. She then recovered and narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Jackass," before leaving her own quarters.

* * *

"Captain Emma! Captain Emma!" She heard Smee yelling while she was walking back. Her walk turned into a sprint, and she ran up to Smee.

"Smee! What's the problem?" She asked, focusing on only Smee.

"What's all the commotion out here? I'm trying to drink rum in peace, bloody hell!" Hook said, walking outside with a bottle of rum in hand.

"L-Look!" he said, then screamed and ran down to below deck.

Both Emma and Hook turned to where Smee pointed to see a dark purple and green smoke enveloping the land.

"What the bloody hell is that..?" Hook pondered out loud.

Then, Peter came up from below deck. Seeing the smoke, his eyes grew wide. "Emma! Come in here, it's not safe!"

"No, Peter! I'm staying out here. You go below deck! Keep the others below deck and safe!"

"But-!"

"Now, Peter!" she yelled out frantically as the smoke came nearer and nearer.

"O-okay. Stay safe, Emma!" he called out before he disappeared below.

"Small chance," Emma muttered before she felt one of Hook's arms snake around her waist, and the other around the back of her head. He gently pushed her head forward and into his chest, blocking her view of the smoke.

"What are you d-"

"Shh, Emma. I'm being a gentleman. Protecting you from the smoke, and all,"

Without even having to look up at his features, she could already tell he was smirking to himself.

"Ever since when were you a gentleman?"

"Oh, love. I've always been a gentleman my whole life. And that would be for over three hundred years, mind you,"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Don't think I've never heard of you. Hook, the womanizer, the man who always slept with tavern wenches and left them the next morning, is a freakin' gentleman. Big shocker,"

"Do you really think me that? A filthy, low-lifed womanizer?"

"Yes actually. Now could you please let go of me?"

"Sorry, Em-" he was cut off when the hatch leading below deck opened and her whole crew, including Hook's men, came up and surrounded them.

"Peter!" she yelled out above the whirring of the smoke. "Wha- What?! I thought I told you to keep the others below!"

"Sorry Emma, but if we go down, we all go down together!"

She was about to respond when the whole ship was enveloped in the smoke. It didn't deprive them of air, but just simply clouded their vision; like fog.

"What's hap-" she said, but then all she saw was a bright flash, and then she was alone in a white room without any windows or doors.

She panicked. _'What the hell is happening? What do I do?'_ She sighed and sat down, burying her face in her hands. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, when she heard a small voice clear her throat.

Her head snapped up, and she saw a blue fairy fly to her.

Confused, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What- What's happening? I don't understand-"

"Shh, child. What lies ahead will be a difficult journey full of heartbreak, failure, success, love, joy, and sadness. We are all counting on you, dear. Twenty-eight years from now, you will be the one to rid us all of-" she was cut off when she disappeared into thin air.

"The one? Wait the one to rid you all of what?!" She screamed, but she was no longer there. She was alone.

And she was scared.

Then, she had a searing headache.

And all she saw?

Black.


End file.
